Realizing Something
by Chisicet
Summary: Years after meeting Ichigo and his friends, Jinta realizes something, a good one too.


Jinta sighed as he leaned on a door frame and watched Ururu cleaning; doing his chores for him as usual. He seemed to zone out and didn't notice that Ururu had stopped cleaning and she was staring at him. She was about to say something when they both felt a huge reitsu nearby. Jinta looked at Ururu and waited for her to do something. As he predicted she got this glazed look in her eyes and she started responding robotically as she moved out of the shop. Jinta went for his weapon and headed for the strong reitsu. When he got there he noticed Ururu was fighting with the Orange-haired substitute shinigami, Ichigo. They were fighting a shinigami looking fellow, but he had a hollow's reitsu about him. Jinta rushed in and started to help until he noticed Ururu was hit and she passed out.

"Ichigo!" Someone yelled but Jinta didn't pay attention as he went to catch the falling Ururu. When he caught her he lay her somewhere safe and turned toward whom hurt her, who they were fighting, he started to charge when his arm was caught.

"Jinta," Ururu said as he turned back to her. "Let Ichigo take care of this. The Visored are here to talk to him." He nodded and stood there fuming. This shinigami – hollow whatever he is hurt Ururu and he wanted to bash his head in. He froze as it hit him. After all this time he finally understood what Yuzu meant. He had fallen for Ururu, and hard. He stood there, his head bowed and a thoughtful look on his face as he thought back to what had happened.

-Flashback-

Yuzu was walking home with a bag of groceries for dinner. She had it all planned out and she was in a happy mood. Jinta was waiting for her outside her house and he turned her direction as she came around the corner. He smiled at her and her first reaction was to smile back until her thoughts and feelings came crashing back to her. She stopped mid-step and she seemed to have a pained expression on her face. Something Jinta didn't want to see there.

"Hey Yuzu! Wha-" He stopped when he noticed her smile fade. "What's wrong?" She just looked at the ground in front of her feet, sighed then walked past Jinta. "Yuzu?" He turned and watched her walk past, she stopped.

"Jinta, please leave me alone. I… I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore, and considering you have Ururu, you don't need me." She had her back to him but the tears were starting to roll down her face.

"What? You're my only one Yuzu. I wouldn't have asked you out otherwise, I don't get what you mean about Ururu…" He took a step closer and she shook her head.

"I noticed the way she looks at you, and when you zone out, you always end up staring at her, I don't like it. I saw the depression she fell into after we started dating and the way you ignored it isn't right. Plus I wouldn't doubt," she chocked on her words before spitting them out with such bitterness, "that your sleeping with her since I won't do such a thing with you!" Jinta stood there completely shocked that Yuzu would say something like that, he wouldn't do that, and if she thought he would what did that say about their relationship?

"I see." He stood up straight and turned to leave. "Just so you know, you're wrong. Ururu is always depressed and I wouldn't cheat on you. Like I said, you were my only one, now I have no one. Goodbye Yuzu, I'll get Ichigo to bring you your stuff soon." He walked away leaving her there crying at the mistake she just made and her good mood completely gone.

-End Flashback-

Jinta didn't realize that the fight was over until Ururu was pulling on his arm. He blinked back to the present and turned to her before looking around. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go home Ururu." She smiled her small smile and nodded. When they got close Jinta stopped and felt the reitsu in the shop. It had been over two years since Yuzu broke up with him and they had been together for almost a year and a half. After all this time though, he'd just recently started getting over her, hiding his feelings from everyone but Ururu, he couldn't hide anything from her. He hoped that what he was about to do would help him get over Ichigo's sister all that quicker and help him accept Ururu as his fully. "Ururu." He called out to her and she stopped turning back toward him.

"Yes Jinta-kun?" He motioned for her to walk back to him and once he did he was still contemplating everything. Ururu had grown into a fine young woman. Not busty, but she had just enough, he'd always thought that. Her curves were plain, but defined and they fit her nicely. There wasn't much about her he didn't like he realized and what there was he didn't like, he didn't mind. Jinta had never gotten physically close to Ururu, and he had tried to get a little close to Yuzu but she didn't like his advances even if it was just making out with her. He was sure Ururu wouldn't mind in the least. He quickly thought back to every look, everything said, and every moment between Ururu and himself. He grinned and looked at Ururu fully aware of how they felt about each other. He reached out and pulled her close, but it caused her to over balance herself and she fell into him knocking him back a step, making him brace against her trip.

"You're so clumsy Ururu."She tried to pull away and not looking at him but he held her tight. This reminded them of something that happened between them before.

-Flashback-

Ururu had just gotten out of the shower and had a light purple wrapped around her developing body. As she stepped out into the hallway she suddenly tripped and fell into someone. Just her luck it would be Jinta. As he caught her he scowled and made a rude comment as usual. "You're so clumsy Ururu!" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes stood up straight, pushed him into the wall and ran into her room leaving a slightly aroused Jinta standing there. He looked sideways and made a 'tch' sound. "Great, now what am I supposed to do with this…" He walked into the bathroom for his shower.

-End Flashback-

Since Jinta wouldn't let her run from him Ururu hid her face in his chest. He'd never held her for this long before and they both weren't sure where to go after this point or what to do, or what to say. Ururu stood there shaking slightly as she tried to keep her hands clutching his shirt. She'd seen him naked a few weeks ago and since then she couldn't keep his body out of her mind. He'd grown up and had one of those bodies that should be forbidden. He wears his hair differently now, but it looks good on him and his eyes still were able to pierce her to the depths of herself. Jinta was surprised, standing there holding her, that he didn't feel butterfly's or that annoying blush like he had when he'd asked Yuzu out. He figured it was because he's so familiar with Ururu and they've been through so much, this was something they should already have done. "Ururu, we need to talk. Tonight, after everyone's gone or asleep, I'll come to your room." She nodded and looked up at him and he had to stop himself from kissing her here and now. He smiled kindly at her, something she wasn't used to, and he let her go. They walked close as they headed back to the shop, almost holding hands. Once they were there and walked inside Jinta took his shoes off and went straight to his room.

Ururu stood there slightly confused as for what she should do. She didn't want to wait to hear what Jinta had to say, she didn't want to get her hopes up. Walking to the room where the others were talking about what had happened she paused to listen but then kept on walking till she stood outside his room. She could feel his presence on the other side of the door. Shaking her head she walked back the other way to her room and sat on her bed to wait. It felt like forever to the both of them before Ichigo and his friends left and Urahara and Tessai went to bed. For extra measure Jinta waited a bit longer. As he came down the hallway he noticed her door was opening, she'd anticipated him, he smiled. He walked in and she shut the door, locking it for good measure. He turned to her slightly and held out his hand. She took it silently and he pulled her close, one hand going around her waist, the other to her neck.

"Ururu, there is a lot to say, but earlier as you stood outside my door," she looked shocked and gave a slight twitch, "I realized you are unsure of what my feelings or intentions are. I want you to know, I… and this is a long time coming…" He paused and took a breath, " I love you." He said the words, they came effortlessly and yet they were the most important and sentimental words he's ever said to her, something he'd never do with anyone else again. He'd never told Yuzu he was in love with her even if he thought he was. She didn't know what was happening anymore, it was like slow motion. He moved to kiss her but stopped when he saw the look on her face and he waited for a response from her. "Ururu?" She blinked and looked away from him as she closed her eyes to hold back the tears she felt coming on.

"Jinta, you know how long I've waited to hear that? Too long. I don't know if I can accept your feelings since I long ago locked mine away." He sighed and shook his head.

"Give me a chance to prove myself, please Ururu." Snapping her head back to look at him she didn't think she would be anymore surprised or shocked but when he said 'please' and her name in the same sentence, to her and in that pleading tone plus the look on his face she was plenty sure the shock factor was about to make her pass out.

"Jinta…" He smiled the smile he only showed her, ever, he wondered if she knew he never smiled like this to Yuzu. He pulled her in close and left no room for her to protest anymore. He kissed her nose first, the spot under her eyes where the tears were gathering. He kissed her cheeks then took a look at her for a brief second. Her cheeks had a pink tinge to them and her eyes were shut tightly still not believing this was real.

"Open your eyes." She did so out of surprise and watched as he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Her eyes widened as his slowly closed. Once it finally set into her mind that he was actually kissing her she let herself relax and react to the kiss. Their first kiss. She smiled into the kiss. Jinta's senses were suddenly hypersensitive as his hands wrapped further around her. Her arms went around his neck and she couldn't help but let out a soft mewling sound which went right to Jinta's core, it drove him over his limit, he couldn't hold back anymore. He kissed her harder, licking her lips until she opened her mouth and he played with her tongue. His hands went to her waist and he picked her up without breaking the kiss but being picked up surprised her and she pulled away. He smiled at her and moved them to her bed. He laid her down and she moved backwards to make room for him.

He pulled off his t-shirt and belt, leaving his pants on. Her body shook as he leaned over and took her shirt in his hands and slowly took it off her, trailing a finger up her sides as he did so. He climbed up and she lay back letting him settle above her. His body weight, heat coming from him and the feel of his skin on hers made her want more of him. He pushed his middle into hers and she made another mewling sound that made him almost lose control again. He stopped and looked at her calming himself down before he did lose it, he didn't want to yet, he needed to stay calm enough for now. She looked up at him and then let her hands and eyes trail down his chest finally touching what is real and not what's in her dreams. He closed his eyes and let out a small growl when her hands came to rest on the top of his pants. She smiled as one hand slowly made its way to undo his pants and he just couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from her and stood there trying to catch the breath she took away from him.

He grabbed the hem of her skirt, lightly running a finger along her waist making her shiver. He pulled her skirt and looked away from him embarrassed. Leaning over her again he took her bra off, knowing she was shy he drew her into a kiss as he flung the article of clothing away. She kissed him back and tried to pull him close. He shook his head as he pulled away and undid his pants letting them slide down. She blushed and covered her eyes as she heard the clothes hit the floor. She'd seen him naked plenty of times, living in the same house you're bound to, but this was just different.

When she felt him move back on top of her she slowly moved her hands away from her wide eyes. She couldn't help that her hands started to wander over his body again. He closed his eyes concentrating fully on her hands and the way they made him feel. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as his went to her waist. If her hands made him feel this way, he was perfectly fine with just lying next to her and exploring each other's bodies but even as he thought this and he lowered onto her more to get comfortable he couldn't help but groan as his lower region twitched and it started to become unbearable with all the burning.

He opened his eyes and looked at her wanting to know what she wanted to do or wanted from him. She knew he was waiting on her and she smiled. One hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, the other made its way down toward where they were most pressed together. Jinta gasped as her fingers cautiously touched him and he moaned into the kiss as her hand wrapped around him, now fully hard. He stilled when a finger so lightly brushed the slit on the head and she was slightly confused. He pulled back and removed her hand, smiling down at her.

"You keep doing that and I won't last very long at all." She nodded her whispered 'oh' drowned out. As he kissed her, this time his hand went to her middle as her hands went to his shoulders, holding onto him tightly as the new sensations made her weak and beg for more from him. He slid a finger into her and he noted her two contradicting reactions. She moaned and froze at the same time. He nuzzled into her neck and just didn't move otherwise waiting for her. "Ururu, it'll be weird and awkward this first time. But trust me and relax." She nodded. After a moment she started relaxing and as he kissed and nipped at her neck she moaned. Her moan got him going again and he slowly started moving his finger in and out of her earning a throaty moan from the girl a few minutes later. He smirked, she was never this loud.

Down the hall…

Urahara smirked into his hand as he bit back his own moan. He knew Jinta went to Ururu and he couldn't help but think it was about time. Yoruichi hummed and Urahara almost came then but swallowed and held on a bit longer, she always knew what to do to him. Tessai, being in a different room down the hall, smiled up at the ceiling as he knew what was happening in the house. He knew they'd all feign ignorance and pretend they didn't know about Jinta and Ururu. '_Oh the young love!!! How they've been dancing around each other for years!' _He chuckled and turned onto his side and looked up at the moon.


End file.
